


Metropolitan Girl

by Medie



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-19
Updated: 2010-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:38:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Metropolis is <i>her</i> city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metropolitan Girl

She left the house without so much as a word to either her father or Lana. Both knew she'd planned on spending the weekend in Metropolis and that was enough for her. Chloe wasn't much in the mood to offer pointless explanations to a politely curious Lana anymore than she was in the mood offer deceptions to her genuinely curious father. So, instead, she said nothing and slipped out while her father was at work and Lana at the Talon. It was easier and, quite frankly, she didn't care if they were upset. She'd make it up to her father. Lana...well, Lana was irrelevant and the farther from Smallville she got, the less she felt that annoying twinge of guilt in the back of her mind. Why she even felt guilty Chloe didn't know but she ruthlessly pushed it away until she hit the interstate and successfully left Smallville behind.

Her spirits seemed to lighten and shift as the distance between her and her adopted home widened. The farther she got, the wider her smile and the faster she drove. She blew by the speed limit without so much as a thought, instead turning up the music and singing at the top of her lungs. When the gleaming spires of Metropolis came into view, growing until they dominated the landscape, she smirked and completely shed the small town mentality. In the city, she was queen. This was her town. Her home turf.

This was Chloe's city and Chloe's playground and she damned well loved that fact. Here, she was home and here, she was free.

Almost every time Chloe came to town, she stayed with her cousin or one of her old childhood friends so, as the trips and the summer progressed, her father didn't ask. He assumed she'd be staying with one of them. An assumption Chloe relied on. If anyone found out she was spending her time in Metropolis with Smallville's prodigal son....

She smirked to herself as she tossed her keys to the valet.

They'd have kittens.

And, she couldn't be put upon to care at that particular moment in time.

She really couldn't.

And she liked it.

In the glassy-walled elevator that would take her to the penthouse, Chloe finished shedding Smallville by stripping out of the clothing she'd worn on the drive out. Heedless of any potential observers, she slithered into a red mini - a purchase from her last visit - and a gaily-patterned shirt which revealed enough cleavage to teeter on slutty and that was fine by her. Metropolis Chloe was everything Smallville Chloe wasn't. She had everything here she didn't there.

The elevator reaching its stop, its doors obediently slid open and she started forward only to be pressed back against the wall.

Hands landed on her legs, hooking behind her thighs and lifting her into the air, the cold of the glass flush against her back made her shiver.

Kal grinned, predatory. "Home delivery. Something to be said for it."

She snorted, gripping the collar of his shirt and hauling him in for a kiss. "Shut up."

Kal kissed like he did everything else. Hard and fast and, with Chloe, possessively. She'd stopped trying to figure out why Clark was doing this. She'd tried to but he'd shut down every question, every inquiry, throwing something akin to a temper tantrum everytime she brought it up. He'd trashed the apartment once, and she'd had the feeling of watching a three year old denied his favorite treat, and threatened to leave. Finding him had been a stroke of luck, she wasn't about to risk that again. Besides, she reminded herself as his tongue invaded her mouth, if Clark wanted to sever ties with Smallville and forget everything, who was she to say he didn't have the right idea? Hell, it was what she was doing.

Sometimes, all you could do was get lost.

He ground into her, making her gasp, and she clawed at his shoulders for purchase and tightened her legs about him. "Bastard."

He laughed in her ear, breath hot against her skin and backed out of the elevator to carry her into the penthouse, kicking the door shut behind him. "Just couldn't stay away huh?"

"You know, *Kal*," She mocked, deliberately emphasizing the name he'd taken on, "I never figured you for a talker. Shut up already." The comment was followed up by Chloe pressing her hands to his cheeks and turning his face toward hers, kissing him deeply, providing his mouth something more interesting than talking. Namely her tongue.

Surprisingly, Kal had no smart-assed comeback for that when they parted. One thing Metropolis, a good tailor, some serious cash, a new name, and one seriously weird-ass scar had brought out in Clark was an attitude that put her own much vaunted 'snark' to shame. He had a comeback and a comment for everything. But, then again, in bed was the one place Kal wasn't all that vocal. He focused on her pleasure and his and left talking for...never. He wasn't exactly a chatterbox.

Without hesitation or mishap, Kal navigated his gleaming new home and dumped her on the bed, surveying her outfit with a satisfied smirk. "Damn..."

"Get down here." She demanded, grabbing his belt and hauling him forward on top of her. Kissing him fiercely, her tongue challenging his, she yanked the belt open and free of his body. Her next mission was his jeans, unzipping them and shoving them down over his ass, her fingers skimming the flesh and squeezing it appreciatively. Metropolis brought out things in Chloe too. Or, more accurately, gave them back. She felt like herself and then some. Take no prisoners. Go after what she wanted. Suffer no fools. Determined and unrelenting. Free. She wasn't in the mood for playing games tonight. She wanted to forget and she wanted to get lost and she planned on taking him with her. Or being taken with him. By him. Didn't matter.

She didn't have an illusions about romance or true love or anything as pathetic as all that. Whatever part of her that had believed in that had either died along time ago or it had lapsed into a coma and been moved to a permanent care facility. Either way, she didn't have it and she wasn't looking to get it back. She liked things just fine the way they were. Completely and totally screwed.

Which was how, she hoped, she'd be ending her weekend. But first, she had to get it started.

Kal left his shirt on, albeit unbuttoned, but she didn't mind. Gave her something to grasp and the unusual symbol on his chest, whatever it was, she didn't have to see it. Instead, she curled her hands up into the material and, as he kicked his pants free of his feet and thrust into her, she closed her eyes tight and held on for the ride. It was always a hell of a ride and she wasn't complaining. Kal was everything here that he wasn't in Smallville. Passionate, pure unadulterated sex, and completely focused on her.

That contributed to Chloe coming as much as the sex itself did. It was her name he panted harshly in her ear, her body he thrust into, her breasts he teased through the material of her shirt. Hers. Just hers. And that, Chloe reminded herself with a smug smile, was why she loved Metropolis. Loved it more than Smallville. This was her playground, the games were played by her rules, and here, unlike in Smallville...

She won.


End file.
